1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fall protection devices. In particular aspects, the invention relates to devices and methods for providing secure safety railings around hatches, skylights and other openings that are typically found on rooftops, but which may also be found in floors or other areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Railings and fall protection devices are important safety measures for use around rooftop openings, such as hatches. They ensure that persons passing through the opening have handholds and are intended to prevent a person from inadvertently falling into the opening. An example of a typical prior art safety arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,659 issued to Swindell, III, which describes a roof or access hatch safety system that is secured to the upstanding curb surrounding the hatch opening by screws. This arrangement has a number of disadvantages. First, it provides only two upstanding handles and no surrounding rail. Therefore, a person might fall into the opening from the side. Also, the safety handles are secured to the upstanding walls surrounding the opening using threaded screw-type connectors. Such connectors damage the opening since they penetrate it, thereby providing leakage points around the opening. Also, an error in the length of the connectors used can create a problem. If screws are used that are too long, they may present a puncturing hazard to persons or items passing through the opening. If screws that are too short are used, the handles may fall off of their mounting while being gripped by a person, allowing the person to fall downward through the opening and perhaps be injured.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,800 issued to Phinney et al. describes a safety railing protection device for rooftop openings and the like that does not utilize penetrating connectors to affix the device to the rooftop opening. Unfortunately, this device is unsteady in practice since it relies upon four clamps that grip each of the corners of the curb surrounding a rooftop opening. These clamps are secured by means of threaded tighteners. The railing itself is offset some distance from the corners of the curb that the clamps engage, thereby allowing significant play in the assembly. Over time, the railing may become unstable. Additionally, Phinney's device includes four outer legs with feet that rest upon the rooftop. Phinney suggests the use of measures to prevent the feet from digging into a roof, such as rounded edges on the feet. However, the fact that the railing may be pulled and pushed during use will virtually ensure that, over time, some damage will occur to the rooftop, regardless.
The inventors have learned that it is also desirable to provide a device that is easy to install in a minimum amount of time with few parts and with a minimum of effort. It is important to have a device that is secure and will remain secure over time, despite exposure to outside elements.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems of the prior art.